Brand of Love
by TNWanderer
Summary: AU. SuzakuxLelouch. Suzaku gets a tattoo kit to do a personal design on Lelouch, but things turn a little lime-y. Plotless Yaoi. Enjoy!


**AN:** _Absolutely pointless SuzakuxLelouch for you guys... This is another meme entry, so read it just for the lulz and sheer enjoyment of seeing them together in a light-hearted atmosphere. I had to do this to alleviate my sadness after episode 25... _

_I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think._

**Warnings:** _Lime, sexual tension, no plot, tattooing, mentions of alcohol use._

_-_

**Brand of Love**

Lelouch didn't remember how Suzaku talked him into doing this.

Really, which sane person could just sit before an inexperienced artist-wanna-be, letting them do a figure in colored ink over their heart with doubtful skills under doubtful sanitary conditions...

But, here Lelouch sat perched on a bed in a yukata, leaning against the headboard, letting Suzaku do as he pleased with a buzzing tattoo machine in his hand, head bowed over his chest, eyes full of concentration over his work.

"Tell me again, Suzaku..." Lelouch rasped between his teeth. "Why the hell does this hurt so much?"

Suzaku smiled slowly, eyes locked on his work, needles of the machine rapidly penetrating the soft pale skin he had been working on for an hour now.

"Because you are a whiny little girl who can't even tolerate a paper cut..." He murmured, green eyes glancing up to Lelouch mischievously for a single heart beat.

_Paper cut, my ass... _The bed was littered with used paper towels which were covered with small drops of Lelouch's blood and inks.

"Ah, right..." Lelouch frowned. "Sorry for having more brain cells than more muscles up there."

This time Suzaku chuckled, but didn't make a come back.

The red hue he was applying was slowly covering the paleness of the skin and he was entranced as he watched the soft patch of flesh slowly lose its god-given color under the reds, oranges and dark blues he was meticulously applying one after another.

Lelouch was rasping near his ear. His small chest was heaving but Suzaku could tell how he tried to control the motion of his pain laced breathing wheezing in his chest to prevent any unwanted discoloration over an unmarked area.

The pre-made line art of the tattoo was that of a graceful phoenix whose bowed head and long neck circled his left nipple, wings partially out stretched, small beak open as if it was ready to prey on an invisible game it caught. Its claws were long and its green-to-be-painted eyes wild. The graceful body of the immortal bird was covering Lelouch's left breast completely.

"Damn... how much left?" He heard Lelouch ask. He didn't show it, but Suzaku was actually taking his own twisted pleasure in watching him tremble so close to him and ask trivial things with his choked voice.

"Still an hour or maybe more." He answered hiding a smile that spread on his lips when he heard Lelouch give a bored sigh.

He was slowly filling the line art with various hues of red, blue, green, yellow and orange, starting from the wings and body, leaving the much more detailed head, claws and tail to work on them later. The design was made by an artist upon his request and after he drew the initial line art using that pattern a week before, he practically begged Lelouch to let him continue to finish the tattooing.

"Don't move, Lelouch..." He warned, feeling his deepening discomfort and deriving a certain thrill from it. Hell, it was already too hard for him to keep his hands from shaking with the need to just ravish him there. But he was constantly reminding himself that he was doing a different and a better kind of 'ravishing' upon the body he was holding close.

Lelouch was aware that Suzaku was branding his ownership of his body on him. A week before when they had been a little boozed because of one of Millay's crazy club activity ideas, Suzaku had persuaded him to do this. Lelouch had been surprised to see how prepared Suzaku was for this. It seemed that he had purchased a brand new machine in a leather case for the occasion, with an array of color pigments and a pre-made design pattern of a phoenix obviously drawn by a good artist.

Lelouch had laughed at the idea but as Suzaku stripped him from his costumes and draped his sluggish body on the bed, Lelouch had felt the tell tale pain of the needles as the applicator created a finely drawn bird on his skin in black ink.

He didn't remember much, since he had probably passed out due to the alcohol and the tiredness under Suzaku's hands. But when the morning had come and he had found himself half naked with a hurting left side on an empty bed, he had raged... Oh, so much so that he had shouted explicit profanities at an already-gone Suzaku, not even minding if Nunally or Sayako-san could hear him.

How dare, he had thought, how dare he could do this to him without his clear consent?.. Apparently the bastard hadn't been drunk at all, since the line art was perfect, and known what he had been doing clearly.

Of course, a well aimed punch on the chin and two days without talking had been Suzaku's rewards for his well practiced artistry.

Yet, what really made him rage was that the design was that of a phoenix, the vermilion bird from which Suzaku took his name. Lelouch had felt like he had been branded like a possession, as if he was some kind of an animal. And every time he looked at his naked reflection, a new understanding of a mortification settled on him... That he actually liked the idea, that it gave chills and shivers to him knowing that he belonged to Suzaku... And this stupid tattoo was an emblem of it for the world to see.

Lelouch ground his teeth. How much more of an idiot could he be? For crying out loud, he was enjoying this. The way Suzaku was leaning on him after a week of no touching, no making out -it also was a punishment for Suzaku- he was feeling strangely on edge. As if he was put under a slow torment of famine when his favorite dessert was tantalizingly before him. Suzaku's gloved hands were feeling unnatural on his naked sides and hips, but they were also warm and strong. To guess the extend of the sheer brutal force in Suzaku's grip, yet not feeling it on himself was somehow exhilarating. Suzaku was holding him as if he could break, yet Lelouch also knew that if Suzaku wanted, he could break him all the way he pleased. Finding this arousing surely had to be sick, Lelouch knew, yet he couldn't help himself.

The pain those hands inflicted was also another factor. It was another form of sweet torment. What made his cheeks flare was knowing that Suzaku was enjoying this and Lelouch was trying so hard to cover his moaning in pained profanities, and his whimpering in hurting gasps. He knew he was successful up until this moment. Heck, he was the one who forbade touching and groping until all this mess was finished and he saw the result.

Damn Suzaku for turning such a painful experience into a scene that could feel itself at home in an erotic movie.

To say that Suzaku was enraptured with his work would be an understatement. As Lelouch watched him with rapidly tearing eyes, Suzaku hummed softly to the slow melody that he had put on before starting working. The room they were in now was sparsely illuminated around the corners. Remembering Suzaku's insistent behavior to light candles for illumination, Lelouch resisted rolling his eyes. Really, if he knew any better, he would bet his money on Suzaku being deliberately kinky about this whole ordeal.

The curtains were drawn tightly, the candles circling them here and there were casting a semi mysterious and -dare he say- romantic orange glow on them centering mainly around and before Suzaku for him to get a better illumination, and the soft melodies that eased at the background were of foreign kind... Lelouch didn't even know that Suzaku enjoyed this kind of ethnic music, but somehow the soft tune of the female vocal was soothing.

Yet it was painful. And knowing that Suzaku was somehow enjoying this whole atmosphere and what he was doing to him was making Lelouch extremely uncomfortable.

He was sweating and trembling as Suzaku's latex gloved hands kept him in place and without a break applied the colored pigments into his skin. Sure, the needles were penetrating his skin faster than he could notice each prickle and pull but the continuous movements of the machine's applicator was sending shivers down his spine.

"It itches..." He murmured above Suzaku's head. "It...ow...careful, Suzaku!" He tried to lean against the bedpost more fully to get away from the needles at least for a few moments but Suzaku's left hand grabbed his naked hip to keep him where he was.

"It will, of course... Just wait a bit more, Lelouch." Suzaku whispered as a bead of sweat rolled from his hair line down to his nape.

Lelouch watched it descend and disappear under his kimono as if he was tranced. He was aware that there was a deepening flush over his cheeks and his skin was aflame over where Suzaku was working.

He couldn't help but squirm a little, desperate to itch the place with his nails until it bled. This was terrible... Where had his mind been when Suzaku persuaded him in undergoing this? He squirmed again with a frustrated growl, trying to edge his hips further away from where Suzaku was sitting on the bed.

Suzaku _tsked_ with a deep frown, avoiding his hand barely from ruining the edge of the wing he had been doing. He rose his head, eyes narrowed, to berate Lelouch for being such a cry baby over such a small amount of pain.

"What?" Lelouch bit, fiercely defensive, eyes tearful, face pink from the pain. "I said that it itches like hell..."

"And I said to keep quiet and sit still, is it that hard to do, _Princess_?"

"Wha... Come again?" Lelouch growled with feral eyes. He hated it when Suzaku called him that. Seeing that damnably innocent but naughty smile creep over Suzaku's face again, Lelouch started to push him away to get up.

"Go to hell, kinky brute!" He grumbled, trying to shift his position in the narrow place he sat to get away from Suzaku.

"Kinky brute?" Suzaku laughed, carefully leaving the machine on the nightstand and quickly turning back to grab a hold of Lelouch who was now partially on his knees. He caught one thin wrist easily and made Lelouch sit again forcefully.

The indignant squeaks that left Lelouch's lips were both amusing and delicious.

"Leave me alone, you tattoo freak!" Lelouch bit down, struggling to free his hand as he landed several weak punches on Suzaku's shoulder and chest with his other one.

"Oh, yes, I am a brute." Suzaku smiled wickedly, easily getting into the game of seduction. He knew that Lelouch loved a little forcefulness from time to time. So he didn't shy away from roughly yanking away the obi that kept Lelouch's partially down purple yukata in place and proceeded to use it for binding his hands on either side of the headboard. He leaned away to look at his handiwork with a delighted glim in his green eyes.

"But, I am not the only kinky one here, at least." Lelouch, mortified, followed Suzaku's gaze which was stuck on his now partially revealed groin. There was a noticeable bulge there which proved Suzaku's earlier statement true much to Lelouch's displeasure. At least he was still wearing his underwear.

"Why...You!" He yelled, face flushed bright red, he watched Suzaku laugh heartily upon the sight he presented.

"That's enough, untie me, Suzaku!" He drew his legs to himself trying to hide himself from the fiend before him.

"But I don't want to..." Suzaku whined childishly, closing the gap between them and parting Lelouch's legs to create room for himself. He took off the latex gloves to feel Lelouch without restraint.

"Stop it, you are not funny!" Lelouch's heart started to drum in his chest though he couldn't prevent Suzaku from doing what he desired.

Suzaku slowly settled impossibly close to Lelouch, placing his skinny pale legs on either side of him as he caressed them sensually. He leaned in closer.

"Of course I am not funny, because I am trying to be sexy here..." He murmured, but amused sarcasm slowly drained away from his voice and face. He regarded Lelouch's violet eyes with a darkening lust that made Lelouch shiver, making him all the more aware of his vulnerability and exposed state.

"Ne, Leouch... Tell me you enjoyed the pain back there..." His breath brushed against Lelouch's lips. They were so close that if he leaned in a bit he would be kissing those pale lips.

Lelouch's eyes widened in both embarrassment and at Suzaku's words. Yet he quickly regained himself.

"Get away before I break your nose, Suzaku."

"Oh, keep on wishing, sweet Princess..."

"Don't call me that, idiot!"

Suzaku chuckled mirthlessly, he leaned in but Lelouch turned his head away with tightly closed eyes. Suzaku gazed at the exposed neck, silently contemplating where to leave a mark so that their school uniforms could hide it.

"But, you love it when I call you that, ne, Lelouch?" He asked, fingers ghosting over Leouch's cloth clad erection and inner tights. Hearing him gasp, Suzaku continued licking Lelouch's ear as he spoke softly in it with dark seduction.

"And when I inflict pain here..." His fingers carefully traced a patch of skin waiting to be painted, "You love it, hmm?" His lips landed on Lelouch's neck.

Lelouch stiffened, both craving the warm touch and feeling utterly vulnerable because of his state. He swallowed harshly, breaths shortened and limbs trembling.

"You realize, don't you? That I am branding you, that I am ravishing your skin, making it mine forever... A mark that you can never erase... And this arouses you, doesn't it?"

"Idiot!" Leluouch rasped again, unable to find a witty retort against Suzaku's claims.

Suzaku chuckled. "You could have just sat patiently and we could have got over it quickly, you know? But, ah, you can't stop turning everything into an erotic ritual of sorts, no?"

"Like hell so!" Lelouch gasped as Suzaku bit on the place where his neck connected with his quivering shoulder.

"I can see, can't I, what you have under that hakama of yours, Kururugi Suzaku!"

Suzaku's lips quirked into a small smile against his skin.

"Pity that I am caught." He contemplated to himself. "Hmm... Maybe I am the type that likes watching his lover squirm like a little girl though he is perfectly a male here." And he grabbed Lelouch down there, making him jolt in both pleasure and surprise.

"Suzaku, you'll... Ah! You'll pay for this dearly..."

"Oh, in which ways, Your Highness?"

Lelouch tried to swat Suzaku's head away from his shoulder by using his own head, chest burning with his troubled breathing courtesy of Suzaku's hand playing with him over the damnable material of his black slip.

"What about me... Hnn... Doing a big tattoo over your ass on each of the cheeks?"

"And what would the design be, Your Highness?"

"A big glaring _'idiot'_ of course!"

Suzaku laughed, head lolling back.

"So you want to declare to the world that you own my butt, ha?"

Had Lelouch had more coherency, he would certainly not have stopped with a simple _'bastard'_ but he was oh so close... Suzaku, too was panting softly now, his body fairly radiating a hotness off of it. The smell of sex and sweat were mixing with that of the inks.

The machine was still buzzing on the nightstand and though Suzaku was reluctant to leave the burning flame that was Lelouch, he stopped his ministrations. Lelouch felt light headed, suddenly coming down from his high as the warm body before him left him all together to retrieve the forgotten tattoo machine. He growled in frustration.

"Suzaku! Finish what you have started first!"

Suzaku didn't heed him and pulling his own obi free, he tied Leouch's waist on the bed post to avoid any unwanted disturbance that Lelouch's trembling body would cause.

"But, that is what I am going to do, Lelouch." He smiled another innocent smile, cleaning his precome covered hands, he put on another pair of gloves and bent down a little to continue his work. Now at least the head, the claws and some of the tail remained.

Lelouch tried to get away. His naked body shivering because of the loss of the warmth, yet when Suzaku forcefully pushed his arching back flush against the cold metals of the bedpost using his left arm, passion slowly returned.

He refrained from rolling his eyes to himself. Damn, why he liked this playful display of brutality this much? Maybe Suzaku was right, he was clearly a Mazo...

The pin prickles of the needles returned full force. Suzaku was methodically doing his work, trying really hard just not to throw the machine away and claim Lelouch roughly... But this should be finished first so that there was more time to torture his love in different ways.

Lelouch slowly started to lose himself in pain and pleasure, embarrassment long forgotten. Hell, if Suzaku was getting off of watching him squirm under him, he could just display a show for him as his way of punishment.

He was moaning openly now, rubbing his inner legs sensually on Suzaku's each side. His head was trashing from side to side each time Suzaku injected ink on the area around his hardened nipple.

Suzaku was trying not to look, his own need throbbing between his legs. Oh, what a sight Lelouch was making. His lower lip was partially caught between his pearly white teeth. Ever time he trashed his head, the muscles in his neck was gleaming under the candle light, the mark he just inflicted taunting him.

Lelouch's chest was glistening and the smell coming off of it was intoxicating. Under his latex covered hands his nakedness was sliding. It was hard to keep his grip, Lelouch's violet eyes were half lidded and breaths puffing near his face.

Lelouch seemed like a mysterious sea creature, slippery, glittery and ethereal.

He was hard, knowing that what made Lelouch like this was him, who claimed this precious skin and what it guarded under itself were his... Forever... It was nearly enough to undo him, but he persisted and denied himself of of the unearthly beauty begging him to take him... Yet, he couldn't, since he was the one who refused to continue to begin with. And Lelouch was really enjoying it, maybe too much...

So, Lelouch was also a Sadist, as it seemed...

Suzaku continued, time ticked by. Lelouch felt delirious, for he craved Suzaku's never coming touch. It became too painful to feel on the brink, but never achieving what he desired.

"Suzaku..." He was murmuring. His voice was carrying itself upon the female singer's vocal, as if it had a music of its own. If Suzaku had been more like himself, he would have felt annoyed on how the CD started playing itself from the beginning for the fourth time. But, actually the only thing that kept him going was the music. Lelouch had lost himself long before. Suzaku understood, but, he too was deriving his own pleasure from listening him quietly sobbing his name in need over and over.

He was doing the last part, the beak... Nearly forty minutes had passed and Lelouch was still hard. The delicious pain and Suzaku's occasional fleeting touches kept his erection from shrinking every time he tried to relax and forget. His hazy mind was cursing and damning Suzaku in all the languages he knew, yet there was nothing he could do. Two tear drops escaped his eyes on his by now deeply red cheeks. All he wanted was to have a release of any kind and sleep. His plan to kill Suzaku slowly could wait until he felt his arms again.

Suzaku dabbed on the now dark blue beak and he leaned back to regard his handiwork. A satisfied smile graced his lips, for the figure was perfect. The hours he had spent to learn tattooing this particular design hadn't been for nothing. He got rid of his gloves for the last time as he admired the tattoo.

Now a beautiful, immortal vermilion bird decorated his love's left breast under which that precious heart of his laid. Seeing this made his spine stiff with a pleasure he never felt before. Now, they were even.

He looked at Lelouch, unable to refrain from biting his lip upon the sight.

Lelouch seemed in pain, but his dazed eyes were fixedly on him, violet depths full of accusation and wanton need.

"Happy now?... You kinky bastard." He murmured.

"Ah... Happy... So much so that I could die." Suzaku answered back with serious sincerity. He leaned in and untied him, slowly laying his lax body on the covers, hand swiftly sweeping away the used bloodied towels.

He slowly got rid of the underwear, by now wet, and carefully lowered himself over Lelouch's smaller form, between his weakened legs.

"Thank you, Lelouch... For bearing with this." He murmured and leaned in to catch his lips. Lelouch's eyes momentarily widened. Were those tears that he saw in Suzaku's eyes?

Apparently so, for he felt two tear drops on his face which were not his own. His eyes softened and he tried to hug the big idiot with his right arm. His left side hurt so much.

Suzaku smiled into the kiss, understanding that Lelouch got what he meant. He undid his own loose hakama strings and they slid down from his hips enough to let them have skin contact.

Lelouch hissed, breaking the kiss. But Suzaku reclaimed his lips, tongue delving hungrily into Lelouch's warmth as he slowly rocked his hips over Lelouch's, one of his hands wounding itself into his midnight hair and the other caressing his hip, avoiding any contact with the recently tormented side of Lelouch's skin.

It was not long before Lelouch started to trash again, eagerly rubbing himself over Suzaku's ablaze groin, feeling utterly lost and claimed by his childhood friend and lover.

"You are..."Suzaku was rasping near his ear. "You are completely mine now, Lelouch, in every sense..."

Hearing this voiced in such a lost, erotic tone undid Lelouch. "Yes..." He gasped, his back arching like a well stretched bow as he climaxed, feeling that Suzaku followed him quickly.

They trembled in each other's arms as their much sought after climax left them with liquidated bones. Suzaku was the first one who collected himself enough to lean away on one elbow and Lelouch watched him with tired, hazy eyes.

"And I am yours, Lelouch, in every sense you could imagine." His hand revealed the left side of his chest from his own kimono.

Lelouch's eyes widened with surprise. There on the tanned flesh, Suzaku was carrying a purple Chinese dragon figure which was around the same size of his phoenix, curled around his left nipple, claws and fangs bared fiercely as if it was ready to rip its prey. A motif Suzaku likened him to.

"You big man child..." Lelouch berated, though his eyes warmed with tears. Suzaku chuckled and leaned in to kiss Leouch's damp forehead. When he felt Lelouch's fingers trace the head of the dragon, he leaned back, finding a question in his violet eyes.

"Why does it look as if it is eating something?"

Suzaku pressed his hand over his heart and smiled again.

"Because it is devouring my heart. Lelouch... You are devouring it... And..." He pressed his finger on the side of Lelouch's now finished tattoo.

"And in return, I am devouring yours..." He finished.

Lelouch felt his heart skip a beat. Forgetting the pain and torment he went through, two drops escaped his eyes and he chuckled.

"I love you..." He muttered, feeling utterly overwhelmed.

Suzaku just looked at him, his expression equally soft and warm. Suddenly Lelouch wounded his right arm over his neck and drew him close, laying his head over his right side.

"And you are corny..." He murmured sleepily.

Trust Lelouch to destroy a moment. Suzaku tried to get away, chuckling.

"Hey, let me clean the tattoo and ourselves."

"Leave it when we wake up..." Lelouch was already falling asleep. But he didn't forget to add this.

"And I still remember what I will tattoo on your butt... So... You can't get away..."

Suzaku hugged him more securely and placed a kiss on his collar bone.

"Hai, hai..." He sighed happily.

" I love you, too, Lelouch..."

-

_Fin._

**EN: **_Phoenix and Dragon are regarded as either great enemies or great lovers according to Chinese mythology- or so I am told-. And actually it is a great allusion about our boys' situation, don't you think so? _


End file.
